


Disrupting the Simulation

by commandershakarian



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/F, F/M, SR IV, Saints Row 4, Virtual Steelport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: Boss Miri, Boss Lux and Johnny Gat decide to take Kinzie's advice to heart and 'disrupt' Zinyak's simulation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antivanbrandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antivanbrandy/gifts).



An explosion shook the street. **  
**

“Yes!” Miri Sato shouted while jumping into a mini victory dance. Her hazel eyes caught a glimpse of the smoking wreck of a Zinyak spaceship. Alien bodies were scattered across the pavement, evidence to their destruction. Miri wasn’t sure if this is the kind of ‘disruption’ that Kinzie had wanted, but it was fun. She preferred it this way if she was honest. “How much more until the simulation breaks, do you think?”

“Who fucking cares about the simulation?” Gat responded, resting his assault rifle on his shoulder. Miri couldn’t see his eyes under the silver sunglasses that he always wore, but she imagined that he probably rolled them at her. “ _This_ is the kind of shit I signed up for.”

“Johnny’s got a point.” Lux added, a smirk gracing her lips. “It’s been too long since we’ve just fucked shit up.”

“It’s doesn’t bother me that it’s not real either.” Johnny continued as if the two of them were of one mind. “Bring on the fucking aliens!”

Miri laughed when Johnny’s voice brought a new wave of enemies. Gripping a pistol in each hand, she prepared to fight. She hoped that her friends were watching back on the ship. If they were in awe of her skills now, they’d be even more so after.

Finding cover behind a car, the co-boss of the 3rd Street Saints cocked her weapons and waited for an opportunity to fire. A grenade exploded a few feet away, taking out a small number of aliens along with a bicycle that had been chained on the sidewalk. Lux’s happy shout signaled who had thrown it.

Miri rested her arms on the hood of the car, lined up her shot, and fired. A few aliens collapsed as the bullets hit them. Others turned their attention towards her, firing in their defense. Miri spun to the ground, pressing her back flat against the vehicle behind her. Bullets ricocheted off of the car, barely missing her.

Another explosion rocked the street and Miri closed her eyes to keep the dust from blinding her. Johnny’s mocking laughter was the only other sound she could hear in between gunfire. “Take that, you son of a bitch!”

Miri opened her eyes to the chaos. A cloud of dust floated in front of her and with a quick swipe of her hand, she cleared the air. Standing, Miri’s gaze took in the sight around them. More dead covered the street. Cars burned. Lux stood over the pile of bodies that she’d cut in half with her favorite weapon, the energy sword. It glowed blue in the dark street. Her heels clicked on the pavement as she approached Miri. Her blue eyes were bright with excitement, a permanent grin on her beautiful face.

“Well, that was _mind blowing_.”

Miri snorted at the horrible pun. “You’ve certainly got an _explosive_ personality, Lux.”

Lux winked at her as she twirled her sword. “What can I say? I’m having a _blast_.”

“Hey, assholes. Heads up.” Johnny called out to them, glancing at the ladies over the top of his sunglasses. “We have some more guests.”

Miri lifted her weapons in anticipation. Her mood had been uplifted by the chatter and she was ready to kick more ass. That was until she saw _how many_ guests there were…

The street was now swarming with aliens while the sky glowed with the red lights of spaceships, all aiming to destroy the Saints within the simulation. Grabbing Lux by the wrist, Miri found shelter in an abandoned store. Ducking beneath the ledge of the window, the two women prepared for battle again. A battle they might not survive.

Before Miri could finish reloading, Kinzie Kensington’s voice echoed around them, her anger obvious as she spoke. “ _What the hell are you doing?!_ ”

Miri glanced towards the ceiling even though she knew she couldn’t see the young woman. Waving, the gun still in her hand, she answered. “Hi, Kinzie! You’re a little late to the party!”

“Boss, you’re in the middle of a war zone!” Kinzie shouted. Miri imagined that her hands were flailing as well. The image made her chuckle. “Why are you laughing? I need to get you out of there!”

Lux lifted her pistol and fired into the crowd of aliens that had formed outside of the shop. “I don’t think that’s necessary. We’re having _fun_.” One of her shots hit an enemy in the center of the forehead and he dropped to the ground where he’d stood. “See?”

“Where the hell is Johnny?” Kinzie asked next, not seeing him with her bosses.

Miri shrugged the same time a rocket launcher took out one of the Zin ships. As it came crashing to the ground, the woman pointed towards the wreck. “I think he’s over there.”

Kinzie groaned in exasperation. “How any of you are alive at this point is a miracle.”

“Thanks for the support, Kinz.” Lux lobbed a grenade at the rest of the aliens that had trapped them in the store. As it exploded and ended their lives, Lux turned to face Miri, determined. “Ready for a little mayhem?”

“A little?” Miri repeated, smirking. “I’m tearin’ this shit up.”

“Can’t you guys get through a single crisis without dragging me into it?” When neither woman offered up a response, Kinzie sighed, weighing heavily in the silence. “Fine. I’m sending help.”

When Kinzie’s help finally arrived, they only found smoking ruins of Virtual Steelport. Miri was sitting atop the only undamaged car, a cigarette between her lips. Lux was leaning against the side of the vehicle, swinging her sword in circles in front of her. Johnny was flipping through a comic as he stood opposite of Lux. His back was against the car door, his sunglasses falling down his nose as he glanced down at the pages.

Matt Miller and Viola DeWynter paused in their steps, staring at the trio with widening eyes. It took them a moment to adjust to the sight, disbelief and awe confusing their thoughts. When Lux glanced up and waved at them, Matt and Viola glanced at each other, the same expression on their faces.

Their girlfriends were _so fucking cool_.

Viola and Matt high fived each other, the only response in that situation.


End file.
